Remordimientos (yaoi) (SasuNaru)
by Seo Ha Na
Summary: Los sentimientos de Sasuke al enterarse que Naruto se casa. Los sentimientos de Naruto, todo lo que sufrio mientras estaba tras Sasuke ¿Naruto se casará? Contiene información de la primera y segunda temporada.
1. Chapter 1

Me entere que te casas con ella. Alguien a quien jamás le puse la más mínima atención, con Hinata. Siempre considere que mi verdadera rival era Sakura, siempre estuviste al pendiente de ella. Cuando Gaara perdió el control de Shukaku y la atrapo en su técnica de arena, tú luchaste tan magistralmente por temor a que pudieras perderla. También fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que tenía sentimientos por tí más allá de la amistad.

Cuando, a pesar de que sabías que no podrías ganarle, seguiste luchando temí por tu vida y por eso dije «No dejaré que alguien a quien amo muera frente a mis ojos nunca más». En ese momento me di cuenta que tú eras la persona más importante en mi vida, me di cuenta que me había enamorado como un adolescente, y de nada más y nada menos que de ti, mi dobe.

Sin embargo, también supe que necesitaba hacerme más fuerte para poderte proteger, en mi situación actual sería imposible hacerlo porque tú eras más fuerte que yo, cuando luchaste con Gaara pudiste invocar a un sapo, me sorprendio la gran cantidad de chakra que poseías. Por primera vez, yo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, me sentía inferior y lo peor era que me sentí inferior ante tí. La persona que se moría de miedo en la primera misión real que tuvo. La persona a quien yo mismo le dije «gatito miedica». No podía creer que hubieras obtenido semejante poder en el tiempo que yo estuve entrenando con Kakashi sensei. No podía creer que tu avanzarás a pasos agigantados mientras yo seguia teniendo el mismo potencial.

Estaba orgulloso de haber podido obtener el chidori, pero toda esa vanidad se esfumo en el momento que vi que tu habías hecho una invocación, en el momento que te observe pelear con semejante monstruo, sin temor alguno. Por primera vez sentí miedo de que llegará el momento que tú ya no me necesitarás.

Y después me entere que te enfrentarías a mi hermano, Uchiha Itachi. Entre en panico, tuve miedo por tu vida. Mi hermano había matado a todo mi clan, a quienes poseían el sharingan, él solo. Sí, él fue capaz de hacer eso, ¿Qué podría hacerte a tí? Eras fuerte, pero él lo era aun más. Tuve miedo, mi corazón se aceleraba y mis pies empezaron a correr, quería encontrarte antes que él, quería salvarte de sus garras. Sin embargo, no fue así, él te encontro primero. Cuando llegue ahí estabas tú, frente a él. Tuve miedo que te matará frente a mis ojos como lo hizo con mis padres, que no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, así que corri hacia mi hermano mayor, hice el chidori, arremetí contra él con todas mis fuerzas, pero él me detuvo tan fácilmente. Me decepcione de mi mismo, inmediatamente supe que todo lo que habia entrenado fue en vano y las palabras que me dijo Itachi me lo confirmarón «Sigues siendo débil, tonto hermano menor» y entonces me mostro su mangekyou sharingan y caí en uno de sus más fuertes genjutsus.

Cuando desperté, lo primero que senti fueron unos brazos delgados que rodeaban mi cuello, donde sentía gotas caer, rápidamente deduje que esos brazos eran de Sakura, tu eterna enamorada y a quien siempre he considerado una molestia. Aunque después me di cuenta que las gotas que sentía en mi cuello eran sus lágrimas, entonces supe que habia permanecido en el genjutsu bastante tiempo y fue entonces que me percaté de la otra presencia que había en la habitación, una mujer exhuberante y rubia.

Me hubiera gustado que los brazos que me rodeaban hubieran sido los tuyos, Naruto, entonces te hubiera robado un beso, uno apasionado. Para que en nuestros recuerdos existiera el primero que tuvimos, que fue un accidente y el segundo, que sería el que yo te robaría y por supuesto muchísimo más apasionado.

Cuando te vi, no pude evitar sentir rabia y miedo de que hayas progresado aun más mientras yo estaba inconsciente; sobre todo porque Sakura no dejaba de decir que tú habías ido con Jiraiya para traer a la quinta hokage y pudiera salvarme. Antes de que Sakura me contará aquello yo queria abrazarte cuando te viera, pero mi orgullo pudo más, así que te rete. Quería convencerme a mí mismo que si me lo proponía podría derrotarte, que yo era más fuerte que tú. Tú aceptaste mi estúpido reto, a pesar que Sakura te suplico que no lo hicieras. Sabía que no te negarías, siempre quisiste que lucharamos como iguales pero quería humillarte así que no me coloque mi bandana, cosa que te enfureció, eso me hizo sonreír triunfante. Pero mi sonrisa pronto se desvaneceria y mi orgullo se haría añicos.

Estabamos empatados, era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que decidí usar el chidori, fue una mala idea. Tú también estabas ejecutando una técnica que no te conocía, entonces reflexione y llegue a la conclusión de que mientras estuve atrapado en ese genjutsu, tú no perdiste el tiempo y eso me enfurecio, me enfurecio que no me esperarás, que te estuvieras haciendo más fuerte sin mí, que me estuvieras dejando atrás.

La hora del impacto de ambas técnicas llego y cuando estaban a punto de impactar nos dimos cuenta de Sakura, ella se estaba interponiendo en el ataque, no podiamos detenernos, era demasiado tarde. Todo fue tan rápido, cuando por fin recobramos el sentido nos dimos cuenta que habíamos impactado en unos tinacos. Kakashi sensei había llegado a tiempo para salvar a Sakura. Empece a reir creyendo que mi técnica había superado la de Naruto, pues al tinaco que golpee con el chidori le hice un agujero enorme mientras que el que Naruto golpeó tenía un agujero del tamaño de su mano. Me marche de ahí, creyendome el ganador hasta que vi la parte trasera del tinaco que él había golpeado, estaba totalmente destruida, me sentí bastante humillado.

Entonces me fui de ahí, me encontre con los 4 del sonido, no pude derrotarlos, reafirme que era débil y que de ese modo jamás podría concretar mi venganza. Fue entonces que decidí irme con ellos, al lado oscuro, para poder derrotar a mi hermano y regresar a ser el hombre confiable que era, el hombre fuerte que fui y para poderte proteger porque cuando supe que mi hermano vino a buscarte, supe inmediatamente que habia algo grande tras de tí y yo necesitaba protegerte. Ahora entiendo que ese fue mi más grande error.

Salí de esa aldea con un gran vacio porque te dejaba atrás. Pero había prioridades en mi vida y una de ellas era mi venganza y la otra hacer resurgir mi clan. Sin embargo, ya había renunciado a lo segundo, después de matar a Itachi regresaria a tu lado, mi única prioridad serías tú. Entonces, la vi. Era Sakura, ella sabía que me iba, al parecer me conocía mejor que nadie. Le agradecí por preocuparse por mi, pero sobre todo porque, de ahora en adelante, ella estaría contigo y te reconfortaría en mi ausencia. La golpeé por la parte de atrás del cuello para que me dejará en paz, después de todo siempre la considere una molestia.

En el bosque, camino a la aldea del sonido tuve que meterme en un barril. En el momento que salí de él tú estabas ahí, pero ya había sido corrompido por el poder. Por un momento olvide que una de las razones por la que hice esto fue por tí. Corrí, hambriento de poder. Una parte de mí se sentía feliz de que me estuvieras persiguiendo, era muy feliz.

Me alcanzaste en el valle del fin, ahí tendriamos nuestra última pelea, quería pedirte que te fueras conmigo, pero entonces recordé que tenías un sueño, ser hokage. Entonces supe que en verdad te amaba, porque no podía permitir que no lo cumplieras por ello te dije «Regresa a casa, tienes un sueño que cumplir». Me arrepiento de eso. Si en vez de eso hubiera sido egoísta y te hubiera dicho «Huye conmigo, ayúdame a vengarme» tal vez, solo tal vez, en estos momentos no estarías planeando tu boda con ella.


	2. Dudas

Sasuke por fin volvió a Konoha, su hogar, el lugar que nunca debió abandonar. Cumplí mi promesa, por fin puedo volver a pensar en hacer realidad mi sueño, ser hokage. Pronto me casaré con Hinata, la mujer que siempre me ha estado observando, quien siempre me ha querido aun antes de convertirme en el héroe de la hoja. Sí todo está bien, entonces ¿Por qué estoy experimentando este vacío tan grande, esta tristeza que no me deja respirar?

En el momento en que desperté en ese cuarto de hospital, me dolía todo el cuerpo; sin embargo, en lo único que podía pensar era «¿Dónde está Sasuke?» Supongo que fue por eso que al despertar fue lo primero que pronuncie, pude percibir como Shikamaru me reprendía con la mirada diciéndome «Ese "amigo" tuyo casi te mata. ¡Mira!, estas lleno de vendajes por todo el cuerpo y aun así es lo primero que preguntas» En ese momento supe que te habías ido, me habías abandonado y solo por obtener más poder para cumplir tu estúpida venganza. Espero que cuando lo hayas hecho no te arrepientas de haberlo abandonado todo por ella.

Sonreí para demostrarle a mi amigo que estaba bien, pero justo en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto de hospital en que yo estaba, era Sakura, la persona a la que le había prometido traerte de regreso. Cuando la vi, me sentí tan débil por no habérselo cumplido que inconscientemente agache mi cabeza, seguramente debí haberme visto lamentable porque Shikamaru hablo en mi defensa y Sakura interrumpiéndole me dijo «La próxima vez iremos juntos. Solo espérame», eso lo pronuncio con una sonrisa en su rostro más sus ojos escondían la gran tristeza que sentía y la decepción que le ocasione y que me ocasione a mí mismo. Como para reivindicarme, levante mi rostro y sonreí de oreja a oreja como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño y le dije «Esa promesa fue una de por vida. Así que la cumpliré. Ese es mi camino ninja»

Después tuve que soportar los reclamos de ero sennin, me dijo que te dejará ir, que no había salvación para ti. Tal vez tenía razón, pero yo no podía solo dejar que te hundieras en la oscuridad; después de todo, tú fuiste una de las primeras personas que reconoció mi potencial, fuiste una de las personas que me empezó a notar, empezaste a notarme mucho antes de los exámenes chunin, arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme del ataque de Haku. Sabiendo todo eso, ¿Cómo podía abandonarte a tu suerte y permitir que Orochimaru obtuviera tu cuerpo?, no podía porque tú eras y serás siempre alguien importante en mi vida. Ahora puedo decir que lo que soy ahora, en gran parte es gracias a ti, me hice más fuerte para poder salvarte de las crueles intenciones de Orochimaru. Para cumplir mí promesa. Para salvarte de la oscuridad como había hecho con Neji y con Gaara. Me he puesto a pensar, no era tan cercano a ellos y aún así los pude salvar. Por ese motivo, estaba seguro que podía salvarte, por eso le conteste a Ero senin «Si eso es madurar, prefiero ser un tonto toda mi vida»

Es verdad, prefiero tener ideales y ser un tonto toda mi vida que dejar de luchar por lo que creo y en ese momento estaba seguro que mi propósito en la vida era volverme más fuerte para poder traerte de regreso a nuestra aldea, a nuestro hogar y recuperar el lazo que estúpidamente te propusiste exterminar. Pero, que sigue ahí, a pesar de tus intentos tontos por romperlos. ¿Sabes?, en vez de romperlos, los reforzaste más cuando me dijiste «Tú has sido mi único amigo, por eso tengo que matarte» Tal vez suene tonto, pero así fue, reforzaste más nuestro lazo y a pesar de que mi cuerpo quedó destrozado, en mi corazón quedo la esperanza de que algún día podría recuperarte. Después de todo, no me equivoque.

Me fui con ero senin, entrené duramente por 2 años y medio. En todo ese tiempo, en mi cabeza solo había una razón detrás de volverme más fuerte, esa razón eras tú, el salvarte y si era necesario ayudarte con tu venganza para que regresarás a Konoha, a mi lado. Me volví más fuerte, regrese a la aldea y fue cuando atacaron a mi amigo Gaara, al único hombre que conocía el mismo dolor que yo, el dolor de ser un jinchuriki, el dolor que uno experimenta cuando la gente te mira de manera fría, la soledad en la que vives y el profundo sufrimiento que alberga tu corazón cuando te das cuenta que la misma gente de tu aldea, la gente que te vio crecer, te considera solo un arma. La abuela Tsunade me envió en una misión a rescatarlo y cuando por fin lo tuve entre mis brazos, su corazón ya no latía. En ese momento, me sentí un completo fracasado, de que había servido mi entrenamiento de más de 2 años, de nada. Estaba perdiendo a alguien importante de nuevo y esta situación tal vez no tendría solución. Entonces, entendí que con mi actual poder ni siquiera podía aspirar a ser Hokage, llore porque perdía por segunda vez un amigo, lloré de impotencia hasta que Chiyo baa sama se apiado de mí y uso un jutsu prohibido, que le costó la vida. Gracias a ella, Gaara sigue con vida y no perdí un amigo, como te perdí a ti. Sin embargo, aun así sigo pensando que no puedo convertirme en Hokage, al menos no, hasta que te traiga de regreso

No paso mucho después de eso para que nos volviéramos a ver. Cuando vi tu expresión llena de arrogancia, sentí alivio, seguías siendo el mismo. Habías crecido un poco, pero tu cuerpo seguía siendo tuyo. Eso me alegraba sobre manera, fui feliz, porque al fin fui capaz de volver a mirarte y además eras mucho más veloz. Lo primero que salió de tu boca, cuando me viste fue «¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No tenías un sueño que cumplir?, ¡Regresa a casa!» y entonces te conteste «¿Cómo podría cumplir ese sueño, si ni siquiera puedo salvar a mi amigo?». En esos momentos no podía pensar en cumplir mi sueño de toda la vida porque yo me había propuesto traerte de regreso. Si no podía hacer eso, entonces no tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser un hokage. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando fue que posaste un brazo alrededor de mi cuello, mis vellos se erizaron al sentir tu cercanía. Querías apuñalarme susurrándome al oído «Esa vez te deje vivo por puro capricho mío y por ese mismo capricho hoy te mataré» No sentí miedo, pensé _Morir en tus manos, tal vez sea una buena idea. A lo mejor, al matarme regresarías a la aldea con Sakura y Kakashi sensei._ Así que no me moví, pero el nuevo integrante del equipo siete sí que lo hizo y me salvo. Por un momento vi en tu rostro una expresión de alivio. Después llego Orochimaru y Kabuto y escapaste.

Siempre estuviste en mis pensamientos. Un día Itachi me repitió las mismas palabras que Ero senin, que te dejará. Le conteste lo mismo que a Ero senin, entonces él sonrió como solo ustedes los Uchihas saben hacerlo e hizo su genjutsu favorito e hizo que me tragará uno de sus cuervos «Te he dado algo de mi poder, espero que el día que tengas que usarlo no llegue. Debes de saber que mi hermano es como un lienzo en blanco, pueden escribir lo que sea en su cabeza. Te lo encargo». Después me enteré que había muerto en tus manos, creí que regresarías a la aldea y cuál fue mi sorpresa. No fue así y además te habías unido a Akatsuki. Me entere de esto último cuando un equipo de Kumogakure llego a Konoha exigiendo que les proporcionarán información sobre ti y reclamando por qué no te habían incluido en el libro Bingo. Ahí supe que habías atacado a un Jinchuriki, a alguien como yo y que además era su maestro. Me sentí mal porque gracias a Akatsuki yo perdí a mi maestro. Ya no sabía que pensar de ti y aun así deje que la mujer de ese equipo descargará todo el odio que sentía por ti en mí, no pude evitarlo. No quería que fueras odiado, no quería que hubiera impedimentos para que regresarás a la aldea, por eso soporte semejante paliza que me estaban dando, por ti. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, tú ya lo habías capturado, al hermano del Raikage. Tanta era mi osadía por salvarte que me atreví a interceptar al Raikage, hincarme ante él y rogarle que te perdonará y todo para que tú pudieras volver a nuestro hogar, pero tenías que irrumpir en la reunión de los Kages y hacer todo un alboroto. ¿Por qué siempre tenías que hacer todo tan difícil?, ¿Acaso no querías regresar con nosotros, con nuestra familia, a nuestro hogar?

Sentí que todo estaba perdido cuando Gaara me dijo que te habías hundido en la oscuridad, que lo percibió en tu mirada. Sentí miedo, porque mis esperanzas se estaban muriendo una a una, rechace el abrazo de otro amigo por ti, rechace la mano que me estiraba Gaara para consolarme por ti. Entonces él solo pudo pronunciar «Si te quieres convertir en hokage, entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer» En cuanto Gaara se fue, mi mundo se derrumbó, mis esperanzas se quebrantaron y fue entonces que supe que el único que podía soportar tu dolor sería yo, dejaría que tú te desquitarás conmigo de todo lo que te había hecho mi aldea, no dejaría que le hicieras daño a la gente y a la aldea que tanto amo, que mi padre y madre protegieron con su vida. No lo permitiría.

Fue muy difícil traerte de vuelta, estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta en tu hogar. Estoy bastante complacido de que por fin logre cumplir mi tan añorado sueño, ser Hokage. Me casaré con la persona que más me ha amado, todo lo que debería haber en mi corazón tendría que ser felicidad, ¿No?

Entonces ¿Por qué siento que estoy a punto de cometer el peor error de mi vida?, ¿Es normal que haya sobrepasado tantos límites solo para que regresarás a Konoha?, ¿Qué es lo que, en realidad, siento por ti?

Estoy confundido, espero poder contestar todas estas preguntas antes de tomar una decisión que no tenga vuelta atrás.


	3. Decisiones

Nota: Los personajes y parte de la historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

¿Si te hubiera rogado, me habrías elegido? y ¿Si me hubieras elegido, todavía estaríamos juntos?

Ese día, en que unías tu vida con alguien que no era yo, ese día te dije – No te cases, elígeme a mí – Me dabas la espalda, no pude ver tu expresión y solo escuche tu voz decir – Es demasiado tarde – Ni una vez volteaste, te vi alejarte, sentía como mi corazón se contraía a cada paso que dabas, alejándote cada vez más de mí, del amor que sentía por ti. Entonces recordé cuando pronuncie las mismas palabras, una y otra vez, cuando tú quisiste salvarme de mi oscuridad y yo te repetía incansablemente – Es demasiado tarde, no puedo regresar – entonces supe que lo era.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Detesto sentir esos escalofríos cuando te miro a la distancia, escalofríos que no desaparecen hasta después de varios minutos. Minutos que llevo huyendo de ti, de los sentimientos que produces en mí.

Ese día, ese fatídico día cuando me dijiste «No te cases, elígeme a mí», no me atreví a voltear. Supe que si te veía, mi resolución flaquearía. Supe que no me casaría y lastimaría a la única persona que siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Así que te dije lo único que podía decirte «Es demasiado tarde» y camine lejos, lejos de ti y mientras me dirigía a la iglesia, al lugar donde uniría mi vida con la mujer que más me ha amado y quien siempre me estuvo observando aun antes de convertirme en un 'héroe', me repetía mentalmente «No siento nada por él». Experimenté un tipo de escalofrío que recorrió mi brazo, desde el hombro hasta mi codo y sin importarme, seguía repitiéndome «Esto no es amor, es amistad» y en ese momento sentí una punzada en mi pecho y un mayor escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda. En ese preciso instante me percate de lo que nunca quise reconocer. Estaba enamorado de Sasuke. Por eso siempre lo perseguí, fue porque lo amaba y no por la estúpida promesa que le había hecho a Sakura, eso solo era un pretexto. Siempre lo amé. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Hinata me estaba esperando, no podía abandonarla, a ella no. Estaba agradecido con ella porque siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí. Me miro cuando no era nadie, cuando fui despreciado por todos en Konoha. La quiero y nunca me perdonaría si le hiciera algún daño.

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

Después de que me recompuse, decidí ir a la boda de mi único amigo. Llegue y lo único que pude ver en las expresiones de todos y cada uno de los asistentes era felicidad. Una felicidad que yo no sentía, que por estúpido había perdido. Y todo por una estúpida venganza, que al final de cuentas fue en vano porque mi hermano no era un traidor. Solo fue víctima de este maldito mundo ninja. El mundo ninja que él cambio.

Estaban en el altar, estaban a punto de unir sus vidas. No pude ver sus caras, me quede en el lugar más alejado, cerca de la puerta para poder irme si no podía resistir esa boda. Solo podía observar sus espaldas. Me sentí como en aquella época, cuando supe que Naruto había superado mis habilidades. Sentí que otra vez me estaba dejando atrás. De pronto, sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla, algo que hace mucho no sentía. La última vez que tuve esa sensación en mi rostro fue cuando mi hermano mayor mato a mis padres justo en frente de mis ojos. Sin embargo, esta vez la sensación que había en mi pecho era mucho peor porque estaba perdiendo algo más importante, al amor de mi vida. Limpie rápidamente esa lágrima traicionera que se escapó de mis ojos y que recorría mi mejilla, no quería que nadie viera ese lado tan patético del 'vengador'. Fue entonces que escuche la voz de Naruto – Sí, acepto – mi corazón no pudo más, se contrajo. En el momento en que lo escuche pronunciar esas palabras mis piernas empezaron a temblar, tenía que salir de ahí. Entonces, decidí irme sin ver el resto de la ceremonia. Hui de esa aldea, por segunda vez, con el corazón destrozado. Esta vez era yo quien anhelaba ser perseguido, voltee varias veces buscándolo y nada. Lo había perdido y el único culpable era yo y nadie más que yo.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Ha pasado un año desde que Sasuke se fue. He estado ocupado en misiones sencillas, después de todo la paz regreso al mundo ninja. Sakura dice que ha estado en contacto con Sasuke, dice que está bien. Me alegro.

Durante este año la abuela Tsunade ha dejado de ser hokage, se la pasa bebiendo y apostando como es su costumbre, jejejeje. Kakashi es el nuevo hokage y hoy me ha asignado una nueva misión. Me envió a la aldea de la lluvia, me dijo que me quedara una temporada en ella y enseñara a los genin un poco. Me causa gracia que me envié a enseñarle a unos críos, después de todo no fui tan buen alumno, pero como dice Shikamaru, ya no somos unos niños y debemos enseñarle a los futuros ninjas.

Llegue a la aldea de la lluvia y no pude evitar recordar a Konan, no la pude proteger como le prometi, sin palabras, a Nagato; sin embargo, después de la gran cuarta guerra ninja estuve al pendiente de la aldea. Fue entonces que lo vi, ahí estaba él. Maldije, internamente, a Kakashi y me dije a mi mismo «Ese sensei me puso una trampa y yo caí redondito». Di la vuelta para regresar a Konoha, entonces escuche su arrogante voz –¿Qué haces aquí y tu esposa?– No volteé y él continuo hablando–¿Eres feliz?– Tampoco contesté, pero sentí que su expresión era de dolor, aunque no pudiera verla. Él volvió a hablar – Supongo que tu silencio es un sí, ¿Acaso no me quieres lastimar, por eso no contestas? Si no tienes nada que hacer aquí, regresa a casa con tu esposa – Me sentí cabreado de escuchar que se expresará tan fríamente de Hinata. Volteé bruscamente sobre mis pies y lo encaré. Me acerque hasta quedar a unos 3 pasos de distancia del cuerpo de Sasuke y le grité – Eres un grandísimo idiota ¿Por qué no te quedaste hasta el final de la ceremonia? – Sasuke sonrió discretamente, como solo él lo sabe hacer – No tenía caso, ya habías aceptado, ¿No me digas que querías que te raptará y te llevará conmigo a la fuerza – al escuchar su sarcasmo en su voz, le dí la espalda, no quería ver su expresión cuando escuchará lo que sucedió, empecé a hablar

– Cuando dije «Sí, acepto», de mis ojos, de AMBOS sentí como salían dos lágrimas traicioneras, como tú, que recorrían mis mejillas. No las vi venir, no sentí el cosquilleo en la nariz que te avisa que estas a punto de llorar, solo sucedió. Ella me vio, rápidamente intente limpiarlas pero mis manos estaban entre las suyas y ella las apretó aún más para que no pudiera soltarla. Me sonrio y me dijo «¿No es a mí a quien quieres, cierto? Te he estado observando por años Naruto-kun. Siempre puse mi atención en ti. Cuando Sasuke se fue, lo único que había en tu cabeza y corazón era hacer que él volviera a la aldea. Es por eso que nunca contestaste mi confesión, la confesión que te hice cuando estabas en peligro, en manos de Pein. La razón por la que no me contestaste es porque muy en el fondo sabías que solo lo podrías amar a él. La razón de que tú vivieras era para volverlo a ver, en esta aldea, en su casa. No soy tonta, Naruto-kun, puedo ver en tus ojos el inmenso amor que tienes por él con solo la forma en que lo miras. Nunca me has mirado de esa manera a mí, ni siquiera a Sakura. Estaba dispuesta a pasar mi vida contigo, sabiendo eso, pero al verte derramar lágrimas el día de nuestra boda, solo me confirma que tú lo amas a él y que nuestra vida se convertiría en un infierno. Te dejo en libertad Naruto-kun. Esa es la mayor prueba de amor que puedo darte. Se feliz con Sasuke» y volvió a sonreírme, una sonrisa cálida, que tu jamás podrás dedicarme. Después salí a buscarte, ya no estabas, te habías ido de la aldea. Quería perseguirte, como antaño. No lo hice, porque esta vez yo quería ser el perseguido, quería confirmar que tú me amabas, pero no regresaste. Así que le pedí a Sakura que no te dijera nada. Tú ya habías tomado tu decisión y la iba a respetar. No te perseguiría. Esa es la verdad. Me largo de aquí. Sigue con tu vida que yo seguiré con la mía –

Di unos cuantos pasos, lentos, en mi subconsciente quería que me detuvieras, pero no sucedió. Entonces empecé a correr. Me hacía más daño esperar a que reaccionarás y me detuvieras.

*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*

Cuando escuche lo que había pasado en realidad ese día, el día de tu boda, mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Mi cabeza no podía procesar bien lo que estabas diciendo. Por un momento, me perdí en mis pensamientos y me recrimine el que hubiera perdido otro año, año en que pudimos estar juntos y avanzar en nuestra relación. Cuando termine de procesar todo eso, me di cuenta que ya no estabas, sentí un vacio en mi corazón y entonces mis pies empezaron a moverse, dirigiéndose a Konoha. Llegué tan rápido, que hasta me sorprendí de mi mismo. Entonces observé tu espalda, esa espalda que siempre estuvo delante mío y que, por mi tonto orgullo, deje ir.

Estaba en frente de la puerta de la aldea, dispuesto a reclamarle a Kakashi-sensei el que me hubiera puesto una trampa tan infantil cuando sentí algo que me aprisionaba, baje la mirada y pude ver dos brazos rodeando mi cadera. Después sentí como una cabeza se acomodaba en el hueco que hay entre mi hombro y mi cuello y después escuche un susurro en mi oído – Te amo, y si quieres que te persiga para demostrarlo, así lo haré. Tirare mi orgullo a un lado para demostrarte que te amo igual o más de lo que tú me amas a mí. Estoy dispuesto a estar contigo, si es que todavía me aceptas – Le pedí con la mirada que suavizara su agarre, así lo hizo y entonces gire sobre mí mismo, quedando frente a frente con él, pose mi frente en la suya y roce su nariz con la mía, coloque mis brazos en su cuello y le dije – Claro que te acepto, seamos pareja, dattebayo – Observe como Sasuke inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, entonces lo besé, empezó como un beso inocente y termino en un beso lleno de pasión y amor que habíamos reprimido por varios años. Después, duramos varios minutos abrazados.

Ahora, ambos sabíamos que nos amábamos, ambos estamos dispuestos a hacer todo lo que estuviera en nuestras manos para que esta relación funcione.

Pd: Este es el final, espero les haya gustado ^^


End file.
